


More Than Missing You

by jxtxadore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anyone want to prompt this?, Crossdressing Kink, I might be doing more with it in the future tbh, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex, kudos if you get the colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, look at the tags. That's the sin, see if my sin is your sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skype

Berwald was a man who Francis always trusted. He allowed him to nearly take him to the edge of his existence, and he always brought him back, faithfully. There was always a level of kindness and belief, there was always a level of trust in their relationship, always based in love. There was little judgement in their lives, in their love, and they always allowed themselves to be freely loved.

When Francis had told at last about his food kink, Berwald had returned home with some perfectly apt, edible foods, and though Francis had to clean up his ass the next morning, he had Berwald to help, and it started with eating him out. It had been the best feeling in the world, from the night to the next morning. His knees were thoroughly wobbly all day, and he thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have work to attend. He wouldn't have been able to made it through, between his knees, and his memories. They'd gone a round in the shower, Berwald's length filling him perfectly, thrusting at all the right places, and kissing at spots on his body.

Even thinking back on it made Francis shiver in delight. It was moments such as now that his mind wandered, separate from the one he loved the most, with only his mind and hand to really keep him proper company. And, he had more than enough memories to satisfy his hand, his cock.

Though one more thing appeared, and he quickly booted up his laptop, even as he stroked himself, languidly. Skype was the first thing he pulled up, the only thing he pulled up, and he messages his lover, glad to see him awake and online.

[From: Francis] Darling, are you up~?

[From: Berwald] Yes, I am. Still working, I'm afraid.

[From: Francis] at home....?

[From: Berwald] Yes, I am.

The conformation made Francis grin.

[From: Francis] In your bed, or in your office?  
  
[From: Berwald] Office.

[From: Berwald] Why?

[From: Francis] Then only accept this if you're alone.  
  
[From: Francis: Call]

[Accept]

Francis had counted the seconds as he waited to see if he was accepted or not, situated in such a way it would be impossible to miss his erection, slowly being stroked, his torso the perfect background. Just seeing the icon of his lover was an amazing thing for him, and he let his head fall back, a very soft moan coming from him. The answer of a sharp breath made Francis hitch his hips up a little, moaning just a little more. He then moved to look at the other, slowly thrusting into his hand.

"This... um..." Berwald coughed, just a little, feeling the tightness in his pants appearing.

"Good? Amazing? A surprise?"

"Yes," he softly replied, moving a hand down to undo his trousers, slipping them open and taking out his hardness. His hand moved a bit slower, watching the show his lover was offering to him.

"How much do you want me, darling?" His words were all softly moaned, and he let his hand run over his chest, brushing against his sensitive nipples, imagining it was his lover. He was slightly desperate to make sure the other had a good show, and he adjusted the laptop to better view his motions. He let his tongue flick out to wet his lips, a motion Berwald echoed quickly.

"So much," he managed, his voice raspy. It occurred to him, with a moment of clarity, to hit the record button, to be able to watch this again, when they were separate. Yet, his eyes moved back to where Francis was, softly moaning.

"Show me," he whispered, instigating Berwald to turn his own camera on, and he leant back. His view wasn't nearly as good, dressed as he was. "Strip, let me see you." So, even with his shoulders and higher getting cut out of the shot, he pulled off his shirt, his erection in view, bobbing just slightly. Next to follow was his trousers, then boxers, and he was completely undressed. It was obvious he was nervous when he sat down, but Francis felt his breath catch, upon looking at him. "My god, you are so very..." he pressed his head back, slowly thrusting his hips up in a languid movement. "Arousing." His eyes closed, and Berwald moaned a little, watching him.

Upon looking at the Nordic nation, Francis smirked just a little, and got onto his knees, placing his computer just a little bit away.

It was the moan that urged him to start to talk once again, to manage to continue with his lewd thoughts and remarks.

"Do you want me in you, Berwald? Thrusting deeply into you, showing you just how deep my love goes for you?" He knew his breathing was hard into the mic on his computer, yet he hoped it merely urged on the other, to possibly show him just what he did to francis, even as he wasn't there. There was a return moan, some version of a yes. "Finger yourself for me," he managed. "Suck your fingers, imagine they are mine, stretching you so I will be able to fuck you, to make love to you, to claim you..." They both groaned, and Francis fell forward, his free hand grasping the bedding, his elbow locking so he was forced up, so he wasn't able to fall down.

When he managed to look at the camera, his hips witches forward, seeing his Sweden slumped in the chair, his fingers up his ass, three, searching for that spot in himself, even as his thighs trembled from the burning stretch of the hardly slicked fingers. "Fuck yourself with your fingers," he gently moaned, his hips pistoning into his hand, as though he was quite certainly fucking his Swede. Of course it was not so, but the image was burnt in his mind, imagining himself as he thrusted. He heard himself moan his love's name, biting his lip, and it was then that he looked up for his lover.

It was nearly perfect timing, for just a second later, there was a look of surprised bliss on Berwald's face, and he orgasmed, his asshole pulsing just a bit around his fingers. The image caused Francis's memory to remind him of that feeling, and he peaked as well, soiling his sheets. His lover's name was on his lips as he did so, and his hand grasped the cloth under his hand.

With his breathing still hard, Francis moved, with the laptop, to the other side of the bed.

"I am sorry for springing this on you," he murmured, but he only received a tired sigh from Berwald. However, it was filled with love, and he was still slumped in the chair.

"Can I call you back on my phone, Francis? In just a moment?" Francis had closed his eyes, and nodded, curling up to the screen a little. "Alright. Just stay up for a few more moments."

[Call ended. Time lasted: 18:43]

It was just a few moments until skype was calling again.

[From: Berwald: Call]

[Accept]

Francis answered with a small hum, and Berwald laughed, just a little.

"Was that your way if telling me to sleep?"

"Yeah," he managed with a small sigh.

"Alright. I'm headed to my room."

"You're coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes, my love. I'll be there."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too. I'll stay in till you fall asleep."

"Thank you." And, he did.


	2. Dinner and panties

Francis had hardly been expecting anything to come of the skype call he had had with Berwald. He smiled over it, remembering it fondly, and with the intention to once again do such a thing with him. It would be an amazing experience, and perhaps he would even do something a bit further than what he had done. He did have toys he was intending to use once again, and hopefully soon. He chewed his lip, as he walked out of his office, only to pause as he saw the shop again, just on the other side of it. It had beautiful pieces of clothing, more for intimate times more than anything. They were perfect for this, the idea slowly forming In his head. He wasn't sure just when he would once again see his lover, so he figured it would be best to wear the surprise until he once again saw him.   
  
When he returned home a week later, after Berwald had to cancel coming over, it was to his house lit, and he was more than a bit nervous. He had been wearing the lingerie he had bought the previous day, a beautiful sky blue and white lace pair of panties. They had been arousing him the entire day, the silk perfectly cupping his package, and rubbing his balls. It had taken him a couple tries through the day to make himself breathe normally, but it was worth it, in the off chance his lover would come back to him. That idea wasn't in his head, though, seeing the door closed, with light shinning through the windows. He was more worried over the fact someone was in his house, more than anything. After a moment of breathing, his arousal effectively killed, he got out of his car, and started to his house. He didn't have any form of weapon to bring with him, so if it was someone who was violent, Francis would have no luck over it. However, he did grab his phone, and dial 112, instantly calling the authorities. He didn't want to be killed by a human, after all.  
When he walked in, quietly murmuring on the phone with the operator, it took him only a moment to smell the familiar scent of his Swedish lover, and it was certainly not a faint scent.   
"I'm sorry," he then said, after a moment. "It seems my partner is who broke in. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." With just a few more words from the dispatcher, he was able to hang up the phone. His eyes closed, and just for a moment he imagined they were human, that this would be something that could happen every single night, for a quite a few decades. However, that was a dream he knew would never happen, with them being nations as they were.

He moved to Berwald, and wrapped his arms around his waist, even as he was cooking. His head was on his shoulder, and he breathed in the scent he had been craving to smell for the entire time they were appart. Though Berwald jumped just a little, he realized it was Francis pretty easily, and relaxed.

"Hello," he managed, as it rumbled in his chest. Francis kissed his back, and pulled away, so he was able to turn around and look at him. It was just a moment to their lips meeting, and Francis grinned just a little at his reaction.

"Hello," the frenchmen replied, pressing his body against Berwald. It was then that gets remembered that he had been wearing the panties, and his hands moved up and laced behind Berwald's neck. "I have a surprise for you, darling." His lips moved to his neck, pressing up a little to do so.

"You do?" He managed, and pulled away a little from the other nation.

"Yes." Francis bit his lip a little, before nodding. "For later." He kissed him again, smiling. "I'm just too very glad you're here, to be honest." He smiled at the other, and kissed him once again.

"I couldn't help coming, after that skype call." He kissed his chin, smiling. "I think that after this time, we will both be sore." He grinned, and then kissed him once more. Francis wasn't expecting him to then lift him onto the counter, and step in between his legs, his hands going to his hips. "But, it will start with you." Francis couldn't help his shiver, and pressed into his body, pulling their torsos together.

"When?"

"Now." The word made his stomach drop, completely in anticipation.

"Don't let me hold you back," he managed, after a moment if trying to form an answer. Berwald smiled, and kissed him, before moving to start to undo his vest, and coat, then his shirt. "Are you ready to see my surprise?" Francis murmured, only to see a nod in response.

He took Berwald's hand, and guided it to his zipper, leaning back a little, letting his shirt hang off his arms, his eyes lidded. It was slowly brought down, followed by the button. A small sliver of blue showed, and Berwald looked up at him eagerly. His smirk was small, but there, and he helped to shimmy out of his trousers, having taken off his shoes already.  

"You are too perfect, Francis," he murmured, moving to kiss his torso, before moving to stroke his cock, and start to suck him gently, all through the fabric. It milked a moan out of his lips, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Nothing compared.... to you," he softly moaned, jerking his hips up a little. His head fell back, and he leant back until he was resting against the wall. A soft moan tore itself from his throat, when his pants were pulled down his hips, the silk brushing against his shaft again. He thrusted up a little, unable to help it. Though the silk was ruined, Francis truthfully didn't care.

"I want to take you, right here," Berwald murmured to him.

"Don't let me stop you," Francis replied in just as soft of a murmur.

"Then I shall." Francis moved to pull his panties down just a little, enough to show his ass and cock, but enough to still keep the pale blue on his skin. He looked at Francis as he pulled a packet of lube from his pocket, which spurred a small laugh from Francis.

"Planning on this, Chéri?"

"Yes, actually." His voice was a little raspy, and Francis bit his lip at the sound of him. His cock was lubed up quickly, with some extra lube going onto his fingers. It took but a moment for him to slip into Francis's ass with the digits, easily spreading them, when in him. "Since the call." After deeming him stretched just enough, he slid into Francis, their moans mingling with ease. Francis was more than a little content with being thrusted into without apology, and their hands met with just enough coordination that they slipped together messily. Most of it was thanks to the lube, yet that wasn't what a concern at the moment. He was more interested in trying to keep himself close to Berwald, which he did by wrapping his legs around his back. Francis moaned softly, with just the friction, not just yet tilting his hips for his prostate to be hit. He just desired to be nearly rubbed raw, to feel Berwald in him for a while after he left, after he pulled out. He wanted to feel him deeply inside him, so much so he never left within him, when he had to leave for weeks at a time. He wanted to always feel close to him.

Their lips had moved together, like their hands that were against the wall, though it was only for a moment. Berwald moved his lips to near Francis's ear, panting softly. He tilted his hips after a few moments, instantly hitting his prostate. So perfectly that they fit, it was a wonder that Berwald ever left Francis.

They finished with their lips nearly together, Francis letting a strangled version of Berwald's name out, and Berwald, a moaned clip of Francis's. Even though they did finish, Berwald thrusted a couple times more, allowing his orgasm to be completely milked out of him, as well as prolonging his love's.

"You hungry?" Berwald asked the question softly, leaning down to kiss his chin gently. A small laugh and nod came from Francis, and he bit his lip, furrowing his brow just a hair as Berwald pulled out of him. His panties were completely ruined, which made him frown a little. The shirt was most likely done for as well, stained with cum as it was. He didn't care as much about the shirt, however,  and took it off. He slid the panties up for now, knowing the cupped him just right, and they felt more than a little perfect against him.

"I need your shirt," he said, to Berwald, with innocent eyes, making Berwald smile. He took off the button up, knowing it would be much too long with his height on him. But, it was an amazing look on him. He leant down a little, and tilted up Francis's head, urging him into a kiss that he would be hard pressed to turn down. After a moment, he pulled away, finishing the bowls of soup, and moving to put them onto the table, next to each other, at the head of the table. He sat, and pulled Francis into his lap, offering a spoon to him. He smiled, and took it, before kissing him gently.

"I love you, my darling Swede."

"You, too, Francis," Berwald managed, the tips.of his ears colouring just enough to show his embrassent. Francis merely moved to cuddle him, whilst still managing to eat. Their night progressed much the same as that, a mixture of sex and cuddling around the room, making Francis more than a little content. In fact, he fell asleep in his arms, keeping him as close as he could. When Berwald believed Francis to be asleep, he managed to say the words he always wanted to, yet always never managed. He swore he wished to, but he never managed it.

"Francis Jean Bonnefoy. I love you, and I want you to be mine. I want to marry you, without politics, without anything but you, and I, and the love we share for each other. You're more than just sex to me, and you'll always be more. You're my partner before you're anything else, and I will never be able to repay you for what you give to me." He closed his eyes, and smiled, imagining his lover had heard that. But, he hadn't, and Berwald leant down to kiss him for a moment, before moving to roll so Francis was just a little under him, but completely safe. It was what he always wanted to give him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should put that these are mostly for my friend whom I write with, sverigeofthenorth.tumblr.com. Her HC for Berwald is he around, or taller than, 6' 4. I HC Francis at his canon height, of 5' 9, so there is a lovely height difference between them.


	3. Candles and Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more than just Francis wearing Painties in this.

Francis couldn’t see anything. It wasn’t the bad way, of his vision was lost, but it was the good one, of his lover having tied him up, and that much was for sure, as he felt his arms suspended above him, to the higher portions of the poles on the bed, and he assumed that they all looked amazingly beautiful. He knew that Berwald prefered sturdy to the actual look of it, yet it was more beautiful for the fact that he was the one who tied Francis up. His eyes were closed under the fabric, unwilling to let his eyes touch the dry fabric. He slowly breathed, and flexed his hands, trying to ignore the sensations that had been prodding at him for quite some time, now.

He would always agree that he loved his Swede, and times like this fought between proving it further and pushing it away. He had been focusing on the feeling of a vibrator against his prostate, and a ring around his cock. It wasn't the only piece, however, with his knees attached to a spreader bar, which was in turn attached to the collar he normally didn't wear, by a chain. He knew he looked like a present, spread out and on view for his lover.

A waterbottle moved to his lips, and he sucked the water in greedily. It tasted amazing, sweet, and cold. However, it just invigorated him more, forcing him to clench around the toy in him, and moan his love's name, softly.

"You look so beautiful like this, Francis," he heard, and he pressed into the sound, letting the vibrations move over his skin, touch his nipples, make his cock bob a bit. His toes curled tightly, and he shuddered, a dry orgasm rocking through his body. A feeling shot through his cock, but it wasn't as pleasurable as coming was. No, just another drool of precum, pooling on his stomach. It wasn't as perfect as when he actually shot ribbons of cum all over his body, but it was certainly more lewd than that view.

He couldn't help himself, too much more. Unseemly as it may be for a dominant to break his self control, he didn't want to wait until he came dry once more, as was promised. He moved to slip the vibrator out of his ass, slowly, before thrusting it in and out, just a couple more times.

"Colour?" Berwald asked, hoping Francis could speak, could indicate to him if it was alright for him to proced.

"Green." So, he didn't pause too much more to move and grasp one of the candles on the nightstand, a yellow one. He tipped it up, making a pattern on his stomach, just on the pools of precum. His stomach tensed at the feeling of the hot wax, followed by the feeling of a ice cube, from the table as well, running through a yet untouched drool. He then moved the cube to Francis's lips, pulling a moan from tasting the clear liquid, and sucking on the ice.

After a few more moments, he moved to pull another candle, this time blue, and started to finish the pattern. A yellow cross, on its side, with blue finishing a rectangle around it. His flag, now proudly shown in wax, on the country of love, on France, caught in the hair on his chest, tightly sticking to his body, unwilling to let him go. Just like Berwald was unwilling to let him go. He was his perfect lover, willing to accept him for everything.

They had agreed on it prior, and Berwald moved to get his camera, a beautiful thing, used best for hiking, for photos such as that. However, Francis was much better than that, and a few photos layer, the wax had cracked, and Francis was breathing heavily.

"Do you want me to show those to everyone at the next world meeting?" He wouldn't, of course. But, it was fun to tease him, right here. He would worry, and maybe colour out, but he always had an exabitionist streak a mile wide.

"Yellow," he managed, and Berwald immediately put the camera down, moving to get some more water for him, allowing him that. He slipped the blindfold off, slowly allowing the slightly warmer blue to meet the icy colour.

"Do you want me to finish this, darling?" Francis gave a hazy nod, so very deep in his sub zone. Berwald nodded, and moved to stroke the head of his cock in the cleft of Francis's arse. He allowed him to be teased for a few moments, before slicking up his cock, and thrusting into him, before pulling out. It was a method to tease Francis to the point that he would nearly start to cry, tears of incompletion, tears if need, unable to vocalize it in any way than just moaning out with his mouth open and hanging, begging for more.

The torture was continued until he could feel himself start to get relatively close to the edge. It was then that he took off the ring on his cock, and started to fuck him, a hand on his hip, and on the bar keeping his knees apart. He didn't hold back, racing to the edge.

When Francis finished at last, it covered the hardened and cracked wax on his torso, making it look as though he had masturbated over his flag, the closest thing to his lover that he could manage. There wasn't a sound out of his mouth when he finished, just a soft gasp, his eyes closed. The feeling washed through him with enough force that he shuddered, and just a moment later, when Berwald came, he moaned at last, completely surrounded by the feeling of bliss, of darkness, and of Berwald.

God, his Berwald, his master, the perfect sensation to melt down into, the perfect feeling of warmth, of care, of pure and total acceptance. Though the words were not in his mind, they still poured forth, showing the feelings and impressions of memories, forcing him to float higher, and trust the fact he would continue to be tethered to his life, his mind, by the man he trusted. The feelings continued to pulse as his blood did, sending him higher to sore, to ascend more and more.

He first heard a voice, gently pulling him down to earth. He felt his shivers, all of chill, and soon, arms wrapped around him, keeping him close.

“Francis, my love, I’m here,” He heard, and a hand moved to brush his hair back. “Come back to me.” His eyes  opened, and he saw his Berwald, holding him, massaging his arms back to life, carefully trying to pull off just a bit of wax from his body, already, his nose wrinkling when he saw the slight burns from it.

“Keep it… On…” He murmured, moving a hand to feel the smooth wax, and the semen on it. His semen. Odd, he didn’t completely remember finishing… No, there it was. He remembered it now, within the haze of pleasure.

“Berwald,” He tried, his voice half wretched.

“I’m here.” Francis looked at him, his eyes half closed already, again.

“Take me to our bed,” He murmured.

“Not before the shower.”

“Please?”

“... Alright. Just for a bit.” He smiled a bit, at the win, and felt himself being pulled up, and brought to their bed. He sighed softly,when he felt himself get laid out, and Berwald come to join him. “I love you, Francis. You’re so perfect.” He kissed his neck, gently, and pulled him close.

“I love you,” was all that was managed, before he dropped off to sleep, floating lightly,and still tightly grounded to Berwald.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please give me ideas for this! And, if you do read this, I beg of you, please review. Even if it's just a simple 'Good job.'


End file.
